Rise Again (Merlin Fanfiction)
by FrodoLuverNumber1
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR DIAMOND OF THE DAY* It's been over a thousand years since Arthur died, and Merlin is starting to think he will never return, right when Arthur shows up at his door, not sure what's happened. Albion's need is now the greatest, but the duo don't exactly know why. Or what is endangering it...


"Rise Again"

Merlin Fanfiction

By: Amber Warren

Author's Note: SPOILERS FOR DIAMOND OF THE DAY

If you haven't finished Merlin yet, I HIGHLY suggest not reading this. I just finished the series (ouch) and have been a wreck for several days. Still am actually. Anyway, I NEEDED to have the two reunited because my heart can't take this. So, ta-da! Thanks :)

Chapter One: Coming Home

Like every other night it's seemed recently, Merlin sits in his chair by the fireplace, reading an old book for the seemingly hundredth time. His eyes don't really register the words on the page, just skim over them. Just like every other night for over a thousand years, he sighs and feels a great sense of longing. The longing he feels deep in his heart is for an extremely great reason.

A thousand years ago, probably longer, Merlin had lost his best friend King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot to a fatal injury from a blade bathed in dragon's breath used by a Druid named Mordred. Mordred had once been a trusted friend of Arthur, but certain circumstances and a certain King of Camelot's sister had turned the Druid to a much darker agenda. Mordred was a genuinely a good person, but grief and anger changed the boy forever. Arthur suffered so for it.

As did Merlin.

On that fateful day when it all ended, the two had spoken openly about everything they had been hiding. Merlin's magic. Arthur's great appreciation for his servant and loyal best friend. When it happened, Arthur dying that is, Merlin's world had come crashing down around him. His one purpose, protecting Arthur, was now ruined and he felt utter useless. But that's not what made him feel so awful; failing the prophecy.

He had failed Arthur.

Merlin felt lost and alone in this world, with no one to turn to. Whenever someone would die close to Merlin, which unfortunately for the young warlock, happened quite a bit, Arthur was there to comfort Merlin and make the world seem a little less dark and cold.

On that day, darkness and icy coldness were the only things Merlin knew.

Now, after more than a thousand years had passed, Merlin felt just as empty and frozen, even by the light of the fire. He sets down the book and lays his head back against the chair he sits in, blue eyes closed. It's been so lonely over the years. After giving Arthur a proper burial, Merlin trekked back to Camelot. He returned and collapsed at Gaius' feet, utterly defeated. It took him years to recover from Arthur's death and even longer to decide he could no longer live in Camelot. It brought back too many memories and Merlin knew he couldn't stay there. So he went to one of the other kingdoms. Anywhere but Camelot. Both Gaius and Guinevere understood why he did it and they whole-heartedly supported his decision.

Merlin decided to stay in the Kingdom of Gawant, being as Camelot and Gawant are allies. Also, Merlin knew one person there: Princess Elena. She was a kind and good person, so he knew he would be welcome there. The two became good friends and Merlin eventually seemed to feel a little better… until everyone around him started to die and he did not.

Merlin's friends and family started to die. First it was Gaius, then his mother, then Gwen, and then finally Elena. All his friends had died and he had to endure. Merlin eventually decided he couldn't, or shouldn't, have friends as they would die inevitably in the end. So he accepted that he would have to be alone and without a friend in the world. He convinced himself that that situation would be less painful than losing friends.

If only that were so.

When he hears the knock on the door, Merlin thinks it's only his imagination. He ignores it and goes back to resting. But then again, there it is, a steady knock. He rises from the chair and makes his way over to the front door. As he opens it, his breath catches in his throat.

"Ar-Arthur?"

There he stands, in the same outfit he wore the day he perished, chainmail and all. His blonde hair is wet and his bright blue eyes looking confused. When he sees Merlin, he raises an eyebrow at the old man with the long beard standing before him. "Um, does Merlin reside in this place, good sir?"

Before Arthur can do anything, Merlin throws his arms around Arthur and laughs merrily. "You're back! Oh thank the stars!"

Arthur does not hug back. "Excuse me? Who are you sir and why are you hugging me?"

Merlin tilts his head at Arthur, suddenly perplexed. "What do you-" then he looks down at himself. "Oh, right!"

Merlin utters the words, "Caldron mek un tou!" He eyes flash gold and he suddenly looks like younger self again Arthur knows so well: short black hair and light blue eyes. "That better?"

Arthur laughs. "Much!"

Merlin looks at Arthur with so much happiness in his heart. He didn't care how or why Arthur is back. He has him back, though. All the loneliness and pain he's felt over the years instantly fades away.

"You don't know how happy this makes me, Arthur!" Merlin cries, tears springing to his eyes at the sight of Arthur. "I've been waiting for this day to come for so many years!"

"Yes, about that, what… happened?" Arthur asks. "On… that day."

"Well, you… passed… and it was awful," Merlin sighs. "It was unbearable really. But then, I called Kilgharrah, or The Great Dragon to try and save you. He would not. But, before he left, he said when Albion's need was greatest, you would return. And I guess, here you are."

"Huh," Arthur says.

"That's it?" Merlin questions. "I tell you you've been dead for thousands of years and have been resurrected because you need to save the whole United Kingdom and all you save is 'Huh'?"

"Guess so!" Arthur replies. "And what is the 'United Kingdom'?"

"It's what Albion is now called," Merlin explains.

"Oh, I see," Arthur shrugs. He walks over to Merlin's armchair and sits down, kicking up his feet on the footrest. "So, what year is it anyway?"

"It's 2014, sire," Merlin says.

"Merlin, you don't need to call me 'sire' anymore; I'm not King."

"I know," Merlin nods. "It just feels right."

"Well, if you insist!" Arthur smiles.

Merlin laughs and sits down in a chair opposite Arthur. Merlin looks at Arthur with his feet up. "Wow, you just made yourself right at home, didn't you?"

"Well," Arthur says, "I… I think I am home."

Merlin smiles softly. "That you are."

Arthur suddenly frowns.

"What?" Merlin questions.

"You said that I would return when Albion's need, or The United Kingdom's need, I guess, was greatest," Arthur replies. "Is another kingdom attacking or something?"

Merlin looks at Arthur. "Um, there's no kingdoms anymore. There's continents and countries."

"With no kingdoms, what do kings do?"

"We don't have kings anymore."

"What?! That is insanity!"

"Well, I mean England kind of has a Royal Family. They don't do much, though."

Arthur looks astounded. "This is nonsense. Who rules then?"

"Well, Alex Salmond rules Scotland, which is where we are right now. He is what we call our 'First Minister'," Merlin answers.

"Is there a 'Second Minister' or something?"

"No, just one. He governs Scotland, so no more unfair treatment… mainly."

"Now you'll be telling me that there are carriages that operate without horses!" Arthur exclaims.

Merlin chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"We have those."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "Does it run on magic?"

Merlin laughs. "No, no! It doesn't! Not that that would be an issue… would it?"

Arthur tilts his head at Merlin. "What do you-" Suddenly, remembrance washes over his face. "Ah, yes, that's right. Merlin the Magician."

"Sorcerer, actually," Merlin corrects cheekily.

"Right," Arthur rolls his eyes.

"…Are you still fine with me using magic?" Merlin asks timidly.

Arthur sighs. "While I wasn't alright with you keeping it from me for all those years… I do accept that you were born with it and you should use your gift."

Merlin grins. "Great!"

Arthur smiles back. "No, I _need _to see this horse-less carriage!"


End file.
